


That's Cute

by Isobelle



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, braven, modern!AU, rellamy, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4360676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isobelle/pseuds/Isobelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Am I okay?" He repeats, and then scoffs. "Of course I am. One punch from a girl is not gonna knock me down."<br/>Raven doesn't register Clarke soft sigh behind her because she's too busy watching the smirk form on Bellamy's face. "How about I punch you again and we'll see how long you last huh?" Raven demands, taking a step closer and ignoring her fast heartbeat and his bloody smile</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Cute

 

/

Raven was having a pretty shit day. First, Monty and Jasper backed out of a group gaming session pleading they needed to study for their chemistry exam coming up – Raven calls bullshit, they just didn't want to lose again to a girl- and second, she walked into Wick's apartment to find him doing some redhead against the wall. So she had hurried to Clarke's flat, nearly breaking down the door and stomping holes in her floor before the blonde calmed her down enough to inform her on what happened.

That's been twice now. Been cheated on that is.

First Finn, now Wick.

Though the whole Clark and Finn thing was history now, it didn't hurt any less. But this time, she was much angrier.

Following the med-student out the door – it took at least an hour for Clarke to convince Raven to even leave the couch – they made their way downtown. Even through the anger and hurt, Raven was still amused that Clarke of all people was taking her to some dark nightclub with friends to forget about an " _ignorant, useless boy who can't see what's right in front of him_ ". Blondie's words, not Raven's.

So yeah, she'd had a shit day. And yeah, she was angry.

So when she heard some arrogant boy pretending to be a man insult _and_ call Clarke _Princess_ – nobody but Finn was allowed to call her that in Raven's book. Even she could see those two were made for each other, albeit after a couple months – it pushed the final button.

Raven turned around so fast she was surprised she didn't get whiplash and moved over to where the offender was standing too close to Clarke. She pushed him away from her best friend, narrowing her eyes as he took a couple surprised steps backward and glanced over her shoulder at Clarke.

"You never told me you dumped Finn and got a new overprotective girlfriend, Princ-"

Raven's fist was flying before she even knew it herself.

In the two seconds after she made contact with his face and when nothing had really set in she thinks she can throw a mighty fine punch, as his head rocks back and his hands come up to cradle his face.

Then she sees the blood from his nose and curses because damn does her hand hurt.

"Raven!" Clarke shrieks. Raven turns to look at the blonde, shaking her wrist to test out the pain. Nothing like being cheated on. Again.

"What? He was insulting you."

Clarke's face distorts in confusion. "Insulting me? That's Bellamy! I was just about to introduce you two. He's one of the friends we were going to meet."

Raven glances at the newly named Bellamy, who was bent over and still cradling his nose with one hand. "Friend. Right. Shit. Are you okay?"

"Am I _okay_?" He splutters. He rises to his feet and takes his hand away from his nose, letting the blood show and staring her down. "Am I okay?" He repeats, and then scoffs. "Of course I am. One punch from a _girl_ is not gonna knock me down."

Raven doesn't register Clarke soft sigh behind her because she's too busy watching the smirk form on Bellamy's face. "How about I punch you again and we'll see how long you last huh?" Raven demands, taking a step closer and ignoring her fast heartbeat and his bloody smile.

"That's cute." He says and she shoves him because his little smirk is _infuriating_. For a moment he freezes and Raven thinks oh no he's one of _those_ guys who won't pick a fight with a girl because she's simply a girl but suddenly there's two large hands pushing back and Clarke's swearing and Raven's about to use her damn hairclip to tear his eyes out and-

-And suddenly there's someone in between them and she registers that it's Finn come to save the day and that stupid swine from Raven's fiery wrath and Clarke's hands are now holding her back but she's too busy glaring at Bellamy to care.

"Raven, Bellamy, Jesus guys _calm down_! It's not war!" Finn's saying and looking at Clarke like they're handling two grumpy overgrown four-year-olds having a tantrum. Raven crosses her arms as her blonde friend goes over to Bellamy and ignores his protesting to check his nose.

"I think it might be broken but I'm not sure. It's hard to tell. Raven will take you to the hospital. Won't you _,_ Raven?" Clarke turns to her friend, raising a brow as she stuttered and frowned.

"I don't think that's a good-" Finn starts but Raven's just found her voice.

 _"Hell_ no. I'm not taking him anywhere. Over my dead body."

"Raven." Clarke sighs and she's suddenly giving her _that_ look. That _I'm-putting-my-trust-in-you-to-do-the-right-thing-when-I-know-I-shouldn't_ look. Clarke's gaze turns to Bellamy and he must be getting the same stare because he's not saying anything but Raven can tell he wants to object.

"Fine." Raven snarls and marches to the door, not checking if he's behind her.

/ 

* * *

 

/

After a few perilous questions and easy lies – _no_ , it wasn't a bar fight. _No_ , she definitely did not have anything to do with it. _Yes_ , those bruises on her knuckles were from fiddling around underneath cars. _Yes_ , he did just run into a door – a splint was on his nose and most of the blood was gone.

Raven sat in the room while the nurse worked on his face, chatting happily about this and that while Bellamy scowled.

"Suck it up. It was just a punch from a _girl_." Raven says when they're done and sitting in the waiting room.

Bellamy groaned, covering his nose as if it would stop the pain. Slowly, he raised his head to look at her. She was quite beautiful, if you bypassed the murderous intent. "I do have to admit, it was a pretty good punch."

Raven smirked. "Damn straight." Now that she looked, he was cute. But not _that_ cute.

Bellamy smirked back. Never mind, he was _that_ cute. "Cat's got claws." A beat of silence. "What made your day so shit?"

In any other circumstance, she would have found that offensive. But she'd punched him pretty good, so she let it slide. "Cheating boyfriend. You?"

"Besides getting a wicked punch in the nose? My sister got engaged."

Raven raises a brow. "Don't like the guy?"

"No." Bellamy shakes his head. "Just don't like my little sister growing up."

"That's cute." She replies cheekily. Bellamy chuckles and shoves her shoulder.

When Clarke and Finn finally arrive – the had to explain to the rest of the group what caused the sudden disappearance of the two loudmouths – they both snigger at Raven and Bellamy sitting besides each other in the waiting room and laughing loud enough and often enough for the old grumpy lady in the corner to scowl and mutter under her breath about delinquents having no class these days.

/

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really like bellarke shock horror. I don't know, i usually just ship my two favourite characters together no matter who they are, and in this case, Raven and Bellamy. I think together they're totally badass and i love how their relationship builds from daring the other to kill to trusting each other with their lives. They're also both totally hot.
> 
> Annnyyyywaayyyy, enjoy a little modern!Braven and please comment. I love hearing from you guys. inspiration, criticism whatever :)


End file.
